1. Field of the Invention
This application is co-pending with the applicant's related application having Ser. No. 959,598 filed Nov. 13, 1978 and entitled "MAGNETICALLY OPERABLE LOCK", which should be consulted for additional insights into the workings of the invention disclosed herein.
This invention relates in general to the construction of locks and in particular to a new and useful magnetic lock which is openable by a magnet key which has a shear mechanism to prevent rotation of the holding tumblers whenever the lock is not engaged by an unlocking key.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement over an invention disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 905,048 by the same inventor and now abandoned.
The invention provides a unique lock construction wherein the lock is openable by a magnetic key and wherein it is provided with means to prevent wrongful unlocking of the lock unless it is properly set by the magnetic key.